Make your dreams come true
by thegoldensnitch102
Summary: "'What would you know about my dreams Malfoy' she spat out." A story about how sometimes it takes a bit more than magic to make your dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been reading fanfiction for a while now and this is my first attempt. Let me know your thoughts :) I am planning to update at least weekly.**_

Hermione stormed into her office, muttering to herself and slamming her door shut so forcefully that it positively vibrated. That had not gone according to plan. Perhaps comparing the entire Wizengamot to babbling baboons hadn't been the best idea. They reminded her of Nifflers, so destructive and bothersome in their sole quest for all things bright and shiny, but instead of wanting to cuddle them you wanted to drown them in the nearest lake. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. She had become so good at controlling her temper, Hermione mused, until she had been forced to spend time with a certain pain in the ass.

Thinking of the ferret brought a rather feral look to her otherwise quite pretty face. She thought back with fondness to this time last year, when the only interaction they had was a slight nod of the head in greeting when they ran into each other at the Ministry. It had been with great surprise when 10 months ago, she discovered Malfoy waiting for her, in her office, in her chair, looking for all the world like he belonged there.

It had been a particularly harrowing day in the Wizengamot, she had been sneered at, ridiculed, and her Muggle heritage hinted at more than once. Just the norm really, but she had worked so long and so hard on this bill, amending it according to their 164 suggestions from last time, that she couldn't believe they had rejected it again. How could they not see giving werewolves free access to Wolfsbane was not only in their best interests but the general publics too? Ignorant assholes the lot of them. To then find Malfoy waiting for her on her return had been the cherry on top and she had decided to hex first and ask questions later.

Hermione started to grin as she remembered the priceless look on Malfoy's face as he realised he had been hit with Ginny's quite infamous Bat Bogey hex. The look of shock had quickly been replaced with one of rage and Hermione had found herself pinned up against the wall with a wand to her throat. She had angrily glanced up to see stormy grey eyes glaring down at her and then he suddenly released her as if she was on fire.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing in my office?" Hermione shrieked. "Granger, first you hex me and now you yell at me? Is that anyway to treat the guy who is about to make your dreams come true?" He had the gall to wink at her as he smugly sat back down in her chair. "What would you know about my dreams Malfoy?" she spat out. "I know you just had one of them pulverised yet again," Malfoy smirked at her. The urge to hex him again was stronger than ever and her wand hand twitched.

Hermione had however been working on reigning in her temper ever since the Yule Ball in 4th year, when her loss of control had resulted in chunks of flesh being torn from Ron. She closed her eyes and thought back to the breathing techniques her therapist had recommended. Deep breath in for five, hold for five, release for five. And repeat. Malfoy meanwhile began to look rather worried as the seemingly indestructible Hermione Granger appeared to have a breakdown before his very eyes. "Eh Granger you ok?" he tentatively asked. When she opened her eyes she no longer looked like she wanted to skin him alive, but instead she just looked rather weary. "As you have so insightfully realised, today something very dear to my heart was crushed yet again and so if you're here to rub it in then please just leave."

Malfoy stood up abruptly and she opened the door, expecting him to walk out. Instead she found herself being manoeuvred into her chair and a tumbler of whiskey being poured for her. How he had discovered her secret stash she had no idea. She warily looked up at him as he lounged in the chair opposite. "I told you Granger I'm here to make your dreams come true."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anyone else a whiskey drinker? One of my favourite versions of Hermione is as Mia in Debt of Time by Shaya Lonnie where she knows how to enjoy life a bit more. Check it out if you haven't already. So awesome!**_

Hermione knocked back her tumbler of rather fine muggle whiskey, realising Malfoy had no intention of leaving her alone in the foreseeable future. He topped up her tumbler from the large non-descript crystal bottle on her desk, and conjured a glass for himself. Hermione waited until he had taken a sip before smirking at him and commenting, "You do realise that's muggle whiskey you are lowering yourself to drink?" She had expected him to start to choke and so was rather intrigued when he merely raised an eyebrow at her and continued to drink. He deliberately waited until she had taken another mouthful before remarking, "Glenfiddich 12 year if I'm not mistaken."

He was successful in his attempt to fluster her and she rather unflatteringly spat out her drink. Hermione's cheek's tinged with pink as she realised a few drops had landed on Malfoy's glaringly expensive robes. She pointed her wand at him and he ever so slightly flinched but she simply vanished the evidence of her blunder. As she did so she asked "Care to explain how you of all people can recognise the taste of muggle whiskey?" "Wasn't it Einstein who said 'The measure of intelligence is the ability to change'?" Draco shrugged his shoulders, looking bored as he continued, "And as I'm sure you remember from Hogwarts, I would have been top of our year, excluding of course the festering train-wreck that was 6th year, if it hadn't been for a certain uptight know-it-all with a huge chip on her shoulder. But come now Granger, enough reminiscing about days better left forgotten, aren't you going to ask me how I'm going to make your dreams come true?"

Hermione scowled across at him before sighing, "Fine, if it'll get you to leave me in peace I'll take the bait. Explain." She was rather unnerved to see a huge grin appear on Malfoy's face. "You've been working for the Ministry for around 5 years now, yes? And in that time just how many laws have you managed to get passed?" Hermione's face darkened as she remembered defeat after defeat in her attempts to get laws passed which would mean greater equality and rights for those most of the Wizengamot viewed as unworthy. "Just as I thought. Well Granger today is your lucky day as I am going to transform your fortunes. I Draco Malfoy am going to make your dreams come true by helping you get your laws passed in the Wizengamot." At this Hermione scoffed, "You? How on earth are you going to help me? As you pointed out, I, the uptight know-it-all, was top of my year and if I can't work out how to do it, how will you do any better?" Draco's grin just widened in response, "Now Granger, surely you have realised by now not all answers can be found in a book. Tell me if this phrase isn't familiar to you." Here he put on a slightly higher voice as he copied the sickly sweet tones of Umbridge, "If you were a pureblood Miss Granger you would have realised…" Sparks flew from Hermione's wand. She was still furious that despite everything that evil toad had done, Umbridge had been re-instated in the Wizengamot because of her connections to the sacred twenty-eight. Her eyes widened as she realised what Malfoy was hinting at. Umbridge was a classic example of how it really wasn't about what you know but rather who you know.

Hermione composed her face to a more neutral expression, "And your point being Malfoy?" "My point, you werewolf loving witch, is that I will give you hitherto inaccessible knowledge into the twisted pureblood system in order to help you actually get a law passed once in a while." Hermione took a deep breath as her mind reeled at the opportunity Malfoy was offering her. It would be an understatement to say that the past 5 years at the Ministry had been frustrating. It didn't seem to matter how hard she worked and how much research she did. As a muggle born there were all sorts of wizarding traditions and loop holes to the law that she had not been made privy to. She hadn't been able to ask Harry as he was even more clueless than her and the Weasley's had been considered blood traitors for generations so they were out too. As reluctant as she was to admit it, it did seem that sodding Draco Malfoy could make her dreams come true, but Hermione knew there was no way he was offering out of the goodness of his black heart. There was going to be a price and she suspected it was going to be rather costly.

While Hermione was deep in thought, Draco had simply sat back and watched her with a slight smirk on his face. He knew just how much what he was offering her would mean to her and her many causes. Hermione suddenly looked up with a blazing look in her eye, "And what, pray tell, would you be wanting in return?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_First reviewer can have a character named after them :)_**

Up until this point Malfoy had oozed a confidence bordering heavily on the side of arrogance, but now his expression faltered and he focused his attention on his glass as if it contained the secrets to the universe. He seemed to visibly pull himself together and the grin was back on his face in an instant. "It's simple really, I will help make your dreams come true and in return all you have to do is have lunch with me."

Hermione's brow furrowed, it seemed far too good a deal to be true, "So we could go out for lunch right now and then you'll teach me all I want to know? What's the catch?" Draco shifted slightly in his chair as he replied, "Em yes, lunch today, and then tomorrow and then the next day. About a year's worth of lunches should do it." Hermione threw back her head and laughed but abruptly stopped when she saw Malfoy had stopped smiling and was instead glaring at her frostily.

"You can't possibly be serious? Why on earth would you want to spend so much time with me?" she said incredulously. Here Malfoy appeared distinctly uncomfortable as he muttered rather bitterly, "It's certainly not a question of want but more a question of need." He sighed as he realised Granger wasn't going to just accept his terms, no questions asked. He had had the faint and rather delusional hope that he wouldn't have had to explain further. Then again he really shouldn't have been surprised, she did have the reputation of being a know-it-all for a reason.

"My mother has expressed the desire for the Malfoy name to be restored in society and she seems to think that regularly being seen with one of the Golden Trio will help with this. Obviously I'd rather drink Umbridge tasting Polyjuice potion than spend time with Potter or the Weasel and so that left you, even if you are barely tolerable." Malfoy had said all this rather quickly and Hermione had to replay it in her head before she fully grasped what he was trying to communicate. Her face softened slightly as she reflected on how she had barely seen Malfoy in public since Hogwarts. She had attended his trial after the Battle of Hogwarts, sitting in the back so she wouldn't be seen. She had been saddened to see that although he was acquitted on the basis on Harry's testimony, he was still booed on his way out. His head had hung low and he had refused to make eye-contact with anyone. His father had received a 25 year sentence in Azkaban but Narcissa was completely acquitted off all charges for her critical role in the defeat of Voldermort. Funny, now she thought about it Hermione realised she hadn't seen Narcissa since her trial 5 years ago. She thought to herself how Harry's martyr complex must be rubbing off on her as she was seriously considering accepting his offer, although lunch every day was just ridiculous.

"Ok Malfoy, I'll help you rebuild your reputation but surely you can see that lunch every day for a year is a tad excessive and would be an ordeal in epic proportions for both of us? How about dinner once a month?" Draco's eyes had lit up briefly when he realised she was considering accepting his offer, but he scoffed at her proposal, "I'm offering you the inside track to the pureblood world and in return you're only going to give me once a month of your precious time? I don't think so. But yes perhaps everyday would be a tad excessive as you put it. No need to prolong this more than absolutely necessary. Final offer, dinner once a week, somewhere public and you have to attend a public function with me once a month for a year." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silenced as Malfoy slightly aggressively said, "Final offer Granger. Accept this or I walk out of here and you can say goodbye to your dreams of reform." Hermione thought quickly, she could tell that Malfoy meant what he said and knew she was going to have to accept. But how on earth was she going to break it to Harry and more importantly Ron?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Determined to finish this story over the next few weeks before I start to publish anything else. I have a Harry Potter and Pride and Prejudice crossover that I've started and also have an idea for a Krum/Hermione romance. Any other requests just let me know. Started to write a lot more over the summer and I'm really loving it.**_

It came as no surprise to Hermione that Ron had hit the roof when she had told them of her arrangement with Malfoy. She had briefly considered forgoing telling him entirely but as Malfoy had stated they needed to meet somewhere public, she realised it was destined to become common knowledge, sooner rather than later. After all wasn't that the whole point? That the Malfoy reputation could be restored as a result of his association with her.

Ron had wanted to check for evidence of the Imperius curse "A Malfoy favourite", he had scornfully muttered. Harry had however talked him out of it, reassuring Ron that Hermione clearly knew what she was getting herself in for. "Do I?" she had thought to herself. Harry had surprisingly thawed towards his former nemesis over the years, he still thought he was a tosser but he would always acknowledge Malfoy's presence with a slight nod of the head, should they so happen to bump into one another.

Her first dinner with Malfoy had been a disaster. He had taken her to one of his mother's favourite restaurants, Le Salon Privé, a French restaurant known for its exquisite food and exclusive clientele. The Maître D, who introduced himself as Monsieur Rufus, greeting Malfoy warmly but barely acknowledge Hermione's presence. To make the whole evening more palatable she had decided to treat these dinners as business meetings and had dressed accordingly. She knew she should have felt slightly embarrassed by the fact Malfoy was wearing semi-formal dinner wear but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Hermione had raised an eyebrow at Malfoy when he pulled out her chair for her which resulted in an impatiently uttered, "I haven't jinxed it Granger, do sit down." Unfortunately the exclusive clientele did not include Muggle borns, a fact that was made increasingly clearer as the evening progressed. Their waiter had snubbed Hermione repeatedly and seemed to expect Malfoy to order for her, interrupting Hermione anytime she attempted to speak.

Malfoy had been watching her face out of the corner of his eye and had seen her face getting redder and redder. When the waiter had the audacity to mutter about her blood status under his breath, Malfoy knew that was going to be the last straw. When the waiter had brought them their drinks, champagne for both of them, a panicked and poorly thought out choice of Malfoys, he glanced over at her again. He was alarmed to note her eyes were closed and she was breathing rather heavily. Suddenly she opened her eyes and the loathing he found there caused him to inwardly flinch. "Am I some sort of joke to you Malfoy?" she had hissed. Trying to be blasé about the whole affair he'd started to reply "Well your hair Granger…" only to find the champagne thrown in his face. By the time he'd wiped it off, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Slightly longer chapter! Couldn't resist posting a chapter of 'It's just a little crush' my Hermione/Krum based story, where they have already met the summer before 4** **th** **year. Think Grease but a little darker. Let me know what you think.**

Hermione, believing that Malfoy had deliberately chosen a pureblood supremacist restaurant in order to remind her of her inferior status felt rage and adrenaline seething through her body. Long gone were the days were she would cry over such treatment. The Battle of Hogwarts had seen to that, combined with her torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. After a long holiday in Australia, she had returned to England and promptly signed herself up for both therapy and kick boxing, thinking it would help channel the rage she seemed to always feel.

She had made leaps and bounds since then but would still have review appointments with her therapist and had a punch bag in her attic. After the dinner she had immediately made her way there, not even bothering to change before she began to lay into the punch bag. She barely heard the noise of an owl tapping on the window over the blare of Papa Roach's 'Last Resort', but eventually it seemed to penetrate to her consciousness. Drenched in sweat she made her way over to the window where she found a rather imperial looking owl waiting for her. He was accompanied by a bunch of yellow peonies and a note. She couldn't help picking up the flowers and smelling them, drawn by their sweet scent.

She gingerly picked up the note, noticing the pleasant looking calligraphy script, "Granger, please don't Incendio this. I am writing to apologise. I am an ass of the first class order. After you left I made it clear to La Salon Privé that the Malfoy's will no longer be frequenting their disgraceful establishment. I was genuine in my offer to teach you the inside track in exchange for helping to restore the Malfoy reputation although I am more than aware that you probably don't believe me and currently consider me even more of a scumbag than usual. Signed, Draco Lucius Malfoy." A few more pages were attached, with a stapler no less, and Hermione could see they were detailed notes on pureblood language and loop holes in some of the laws she had been so passionately fighting to see overturned. "Manipulative snake" she thought to herself.

She had been shocked that after that he had left her alone and as the end of the next month approached she knew she needed to make a decision. She'd found those detailed notes of Malfoy's invaluable and knew there was much more where that came from. She picked up her quill, feeling like a martyr as she did so and composed a quick note "Mcdonalds, Marleybone- Saturday 8pm. Hermione Granger."

On Saturday Hermione couldn't help smiling to herself throughout the day as she imagined Draco Malfoy in a Mcdonalds and so she was actually in quite a good mood by the time eight o'clock came round. She was wearing jeans with a warm tight fitted jumper and had decided to wear her hair down and loose in defiance of 13 year old Hermione who had cried over Malfoy's insults over her hair. She was admittedly wearing a little bit of Sleekeasy's to tame it but the frizz had eased out over the years naturally and she knew she looked good. She laughed to herself as she considered Malfoy deliberating what on earth to wear to Mcdonalds, she was sure nothing is his closet would be suitable. She had arrived slightly early and was waiting on a bench for him to arrive when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Hermione couldn't help the involuntarily dropping of her jaw at the sight before her. Malfoy stood above her, dressed in clearly expensive, yet casual Muggle attire. And damn it all, but he looked good and completely at home in his Levi jeans. He smirked at her as if he could read her thoughts. "Problem Granger?" She cleared her throat and glared at him in response "No problem." "Then shall we?" he said, gesturing to the door. "I believe our restaurant awaits." He looked smug which only increased her annoyance. She didn't even like Mcdonalds and only ever came her when she was forcibly dragged there by Harry and Ron who were particularly enthusiastic over the double cheeseburgers. Harry of course had never been taken to a Mcdonalds by the Dursleys and Ron absolutely adored the concept of 'fast food'. "Blimey Hermione, it's like magic!" he had declared through a mouthful of fries.

And now here was Draco Malfoy of all people, looking for all the world as if eating at Mcdonalds was a regular occurrence for him. So much for payback, thought Hermione. They ordered at the till and he insisted on paying. Fascinated she watched as he produced a smart leather wallet and paid the correct amount. She could see the corners of his mouth twitching as she stared at him. They grabbed a table near the window and sat down. For a while all that could be heard was the munching of their food, until Hermione could take it no longer. "Spill Malfoy" she said irritably. He merely raised an eyebrow in response. She forced herself to elaborate, "Why on earth are you not freaking out right now?"

For a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer her as he stared intently at his burger. Then he suddenly met her gaze, and with more than a slight trace of bitterness he said, "I assume you are familiar with the Muggle Education Program?"

Her face lit up with recognition. Yes she was indeed familiar with the Muggle Education Program, as she'd been a main contributor to its content. Not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly elected Minister of Magic had approached Hermione with his idea. Wanting to reform society and believing education was key, he felt that those who had supported Voldemort needed a severe update on their views of the Muggle world. He'd asked Hermione to submit to him ideas and being in a rather traumatic state after the horror of the previous year, she had thrown herself wholeheartedly into the project, eventually presenting Kingsley with a massive binder.

She snorted to herself now as she remembered she'd put trampolining on the list. A sudden image of Malfoy flailing helplessly in the air while trying to remain dignified, filled her mind. He had noticed her snort and was now glaring at her. This had the unfortunate effect of turning her snort into a full blown laugh. She laughed for a good 30 seconds before managing to calm herself down. "Are you quite finished?" he enquired icily. Hermione felt a little bad for laughing. The Muggle Education Program would have been mandatory for Malfoy and it seemed evident that he no longer seemed to despise the Muggle world anyway. "Hence your appreciation of fine Muggle whiskey?" she said now. He merely nodded his head in response and then coughed uncomfortably in the silence that followed. "I trust you found the papers I sent you satisfactory?" This time it was her who only nodded in reply. He knew rightly how much she had treasured that inside information. She was beginning to feel hopeful for the first time in years, that she might actually be able to get a new law passed. She wondered why Malfoy looked so uncomfortable and sensed he'd meant to ask an entirely different sort of question.

Seemingly from nowhere he produced a gold envelope which he pushed towards her across the table. Warily she opened it, looking at him questioningly as she pulled out a very formal and stylish invitation. She glanced down at it and read; "You are formally invited to attend the wedding of Mr Theodore Nott and Miss Daphne Greengrass." She stared at the invitation in her hand and then dropped it as if it had burnt her fingers, "You can't be serious?" she said, not even bothering to try and hide the horror in her voice.


End file.
